kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
King Rouzer
The is Kamen Rider Blade King Form's primary armament. Accessed when Blade transforms and forms within his hand, this sword allows Blade to perform -themed attacks via his own collection of Rouze cards or lending from the other Kamen Riders. Rouze Combos & Effects * **'Cards Required': Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) **'AP Cost': 10800 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Blade's strongest and most frequently-used combo. Once activated, the effects of this Rouze Combo imbues K-Blade with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, and ♠A for the ultimate sword-strike which can also be fired as a beam from the King Rouzer. * **'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) **'AP Cost': 4000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouze Combo summons the Blay Rouzer in addition to K-Blade's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. * **'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) **'AP Cost': 9400 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouze Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all 4 suits and amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues King Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Unused * **'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) **'AP Cost': 4200 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, this is Blade's Rider Kick in King form. However, this is never seen within the series, due to how the other Riders of the Blade series are. * **'Cards Required': Any 3 same number cards + 2 other same number cards **'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouze Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. * **'Cards Required': Any 5 random cards of the same suit **'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouze Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. * **'Cards Required': Any 3 same number cards + 2 other random cards **'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouze Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. * **'Cards Required': Any 2 same number cards + another 2 same number cards + 1 random card **'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouze Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. * **'Cards Required': Any 2 same number cards + 3 other random cards **'AP Cost': Depends on the card This Rouze Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline. * **'Cards Required': Metal Trilobite (♠7) x 5 **'AP Cost': 8000 (♠7=1600 x 5) This Rouze Combo is never shown in the series, but is seen in the DX King Rouzer toyline as a secret card combo. Ganbarider The King Rouzer is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes Portrayal Along with the Rouze Absorber and Wild Slasher, the King Rouzer was voiced by . Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:BOARD's equipment Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Blade)